


(Oh no) Here we go

by CallmeVee



Series: Bechloe Week 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2018, Day 3, Drunk Texting, F/F, I'm Not Ashamed, come and fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Beca never thought a simple message could lead to this.Or, Beca decides to play along to Chloe's drunk message and things happens.





	(Oh no) Here we go

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe week day 3! This is short, but oh man was it so fun to write. Do not expect angst. That comes tomorrow.

Beca had to blink twice to try and understand if it was a joke or if it was a serious question. She didn’t expect the conversation to turn this way.

_“Okay, but can you just imagine if they were dropping Teletubbies from helicopters?”_ read the text that came.

_“I’m sure as hell that I’d be kicking their demoniac asses.”_ Beca shot back deciding to play along. After all, she was bored and she got nothing better to do.

_“That’s if they don’t kick yours first. LOL. You can’t fight.”_ Beca felt offended at those words. How dare she? No, she will show her that she can fight just right.

_“You’re so on, Beale. Prepare yourself.”_

_“ Ohhhh.. kinky! I like it ;)”_ Beca couldn’t avoid rolling her eyes at the response.

 

Why did they text each other while staying face to face was something she could never answer. Much less why ninety-nine percent of the times were for dumb stuff like these. She blamed Amy’s concoction. The strange liquid was just so tasty to stop drinking it.

 

_“Srsly now. What’d be your strategy to fight ‘em?”_ Chloe texted back and Beca let her head fall forward. She wasn’t available to plan an attack. But it was Chloe she was texting with.

_“I’d get Beebo attacking them. You know that blue thing from lot?”_ she replied quickly. Because come on, that thing could grow up and smash all the fucking Teletubbies like it was nothing.

_“But what if they complot against us?? I don’t want to die, Beca!”_ a quick glance to the redhead was enough to make her know that Chloe was drunk. Really drunk.

_“Then we die. I’m optimist that I wouldn’t get rid of you even after I die so nothing will change (:”_ she was sure about it. It was as if Chloe was her own personal karma.

 

“Aubrey!” Chloe started to pick the blonde’s arm. “Beca doesn’t want to fight the Teletubbies and Beebo and we all will die,” the redhead complained. “I DON’T WANT TO DIE!”

 

Beca regretted sending that text because she was pretty sure she just shitted on her pants at the look Aubrey gave her.

 

“Beca? Do you mind to explain what’s happening?” Aubrey knew better than to ask Chloe since the girl was at the edge of tears.

“She started it! She sent the first text,” Beca defended herself. Nine pairs of eyes were inspecting her and she could feel the hair on her neck start to rise.

“Okay, okay. First of all… Who the fuck is Beebo?” Stacie decided to jump.

“Are you serious?!” Beca snapped incredulous. Who the fuck didn’t know Beebo?

“Ohhhh,” Chloe teased. “Girl fight!” she cheered and all the Bellas agreed, and Beca seemed to never stop being amazed by Chloe’s capacity to forget her worries. No wonder why she was all happy all the time.

“No girl fight! What’s happening Beca?” Aubrey asked again.

“NO! I want to know who Beebo is!” Stacie crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

“Is this awesome fluffy stuffed kind-of bear that only wants cuddles but can also grow up and destroy everything with hugs if it gets mad,” Beca decided to avoid the former captain question.

“Awesome!” Chloe’s eyes were shining and Beca wanted to take out her tongue. “Can I have a Beebo, Aubrey?”

“WHAT?” Fat Amy’s eyes opened wide. “Do you want us to die? I never thought I’d be scared of hugs,”

“I can always call the zords,” the redhead commented starting a whole new level of craziness.

“Look what you did, Mitchell.” if looks could kill, Beca was sure that she’d die right then and there.

“I’m sorry?” she smiled innocently to Aubrey who decided to empty her glass and go outside.

 

Ah man, she never intended for this to happen. It was just a simple text exchange with hypothetical situations. Drunk Chloe was a whole handful. She should know better by now.

 

It wasn’t long till the Bellas started to call it a night - after a quite productive discussion about which way of counterattack was better in case of a Teletubbies’ invasion - and Beca found herself on Chloe’s bed. The redhead cuddled against her side.

 

“I think we have a good tactic in case we’re attacked,” the redhead smiled sleepily.

“You can bet your cute ass we do,” Beca humored her.

“See? You have nothing to worry about. We’ll live,” Chloe laughed softly and Beca couldn’t help but fall deeper with her girlfriend.

 

Instead of replying, she leaned over and kissed her softly smiling when she felt Chloe’s hand starting to lazily draw patterns on the small of her back under her t-shirt. A little heated make out never killed anyone, after all.


End file.
